mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins is a game released for the GameBoy. It is the sequel to Super Mario Land. It does not take place in Sarasa Land, and features a few old enemies as well as many new. Also, this sidescroller has a new main villain: Wario. Story After defeating Tatanga to rescue Princess Daisy in Sarasa Land, Mario returns to his castle in Mario Land to find that it has been taken over by Wario, a fat, evil, and greedy rival of Mario's who has been jealous of him and has always been trying to take over his castle. Wario has placed a magic spell on Mario Land and transformed Mario's castle into a Wario castle full of death traps. He has also scattered the six Golden Coins of the castle across different zones in Mario Land, and without the coins, Mario cannot enter the castle. Mario goes to the Tree Zone, scaling a tree, and defeats the bird, Radonkel, and takes the coin that was inside his egg. He goes to the Macro Zone, inside a house while extremely small, and defeats the hamster creature, Ricky, for the second gold coin. In the Halloween-themed Pumpkin Zone, Mario defeats the witch Sabasa for the third coin. In the Mario Zone, a giant Mario statue, Mario defeats the Three Little Pigheads and gets the fourth coin. In the Turtle Zone, he fights an Octopus inside a whale and gets the fifth coin from beating it. Mario then travels through the Hippo Zone and enters the Space Zone, where he travels through the Moon and onto a star where he fights his old enemy Tatanga again, who appears to be working for Wario (and may have been in the first game to distract Mario). After defeating Tatanga (apparently for good this time), Mario gets the sixth gold coin. (Note: The player can complete each of the six zones in whatever order he/she wishes. Indeed, Tatanga's Gold Coin and his level appear second on the door and the map, instead of last) With all six golden coins, Mario enters Wario's Castle. After dodging all the death traps and defeating several Wario heads called Freds, Mario fights Wario. Wario uses the Carrot and a Fire Flower, but is defeated. Reverting back to his normal size, he runs off, and his spell is broken. Wario's castle is changed back to Mario's castle. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is similar to that of ''Super Mario Bros. 3''. Mario can run and jump a lot higher than in this game's predecessor. If he is Fire Mario or Rabbit Mario, taking damage will turn him into the big Mario and not the small Mario (as it will take another hit to revert him to this form). If Mario rings the bell as he completes the level, he can compete in a crane game or (on rare occasion) a web game for a powerup or extra lives. Mario travels around a world map and can enter any of the zones. He can re-enter any previously beaten stages except boss stages, unless he gets a game over. If he gets a game over, then he will lose any golden coins collected and must collect them again, though this time he has access to all previously beaten levels, including the boss levels. If Mario collects a hundred coins, he gains an extra life. There are also a few hidden stages; in addition, there is a cave where Mario can use coins he collected to gamble on slot machines for extra lives or powerups. Mario can also jump on enemies underwater, but only if jumping from above the water. (This is how Octopus is defeated) Locations This game takes place in Mario Land. *Tree Zone *Macro Zone *Pumpkin Zone *Mario Zone *Turtle Zone *Hippo Zone (entrance to Space Zone) *Space Zone *Wario's Castle Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Carrot *Starman *1-Up Mushroom *Bag of coins Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Piranha Plant *Battle Beetle *Bopping Toady *Grubby *Noko Bombette *Be *Skeleton Bee *Bee Larva *Bee'zerk *Cowfish *Dragonfly *Ant *Drill Mole *Egghead *Bwomp *Spikey *Sparrow *Bazooka Ant *Miner Ant *Spiked Ant *Bullet Bill *Cheep-Cheep *Blurp *Boo *Cyclops *Draculad *Haunted Lantern *Spooky Mask *Terekuribo *Umbrelloid *Pick *Jumping Jack *Screwer *Tamanoripu *Tin Soldier *Fly Fish *Goomdiver *Gordo *Joe *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Fishbone *Mini Ship *Spiky Slug *Star Twirler *Fred Bosses *Radonkel *Ricky *Sabasa *Three Little Pigheads *Octopus *Tatanga *Wario (final boss) References To other games *Tatanga, the antagonist from Super Mario Land, returns. Mario's fight with him in Sarasa Land is also mentioned in the instruction booklet. Also, his stage in the Space Zone has a similar theme song to Chai Kingdom (straying away from all the other theme songs of the levels, which sound similar to each other, except Wario's castle) Trivia *This game marks the first appearance of Wario. Other mainstream games with Wario in them revolve around his character as a protagonist. *This game was released after ''Super Mario World'', which was released after Super Mario Land. Yet this game takes place directly after Super Mario Land, indicating that while Super Mario World was released between the two, it chronologically takes place before or after both. *First appearance of Wario and final appearance of Tatanga. Category:Games Category:GameBoy games Category:Sidescrollers